Chaim Rosenzweig
Dr. Chaim Rosenzweig is introduced as a chemical engineer and politician from Israel. The reader first meets Dr. Rosenzweig as he is being interviewed by Cameron "Buck" Williams as Global Weekly's Man Of The Year. Dr. Rosenzweig is a man of science, somewhat stubborn and takes his Israeli heritage lightly. Rosenzweig believes that God is basically an idea. Dr. Rosenzweig's character is often used by authors Tim LaHaye and Jerry B. Jenkins as a "bridge character." That is the character of Rosenzweig, through his many contacts, helps bring the other characters of the series together. The Eden Project Dr. Rosenzweig is named Global Weekly's Man Of The Year due to his development of The Eden Project, a new synthetic fertilizer that causes the dry Israeli deserts to become rich, fertile croplands. The development of this fertilizer promises to end world famine and pushes Israel as a chief exporter of rare and henceforth expensive agricultural products; thus, the formula becomes a highly sought commodity. The enormous wealth brought by the fertilizer and related agriculture-led export boom also lands Israel in a far better bargaining position than the oil-rich Arab world in the Middle East peace process, and Israel has made peace with all immediate Arab neighbors on Israel's terms. Unfortunately, Rosenzweig's scientific breakthrough has made Israel a target for hostile states eclipsed in power and influence, particularly the Russians, who joined with the Libyans, Ethopians and some other Middle Eastern countries to launch an all-out strike just months before the Rapture. However, fire from the Russians proves perfectly ineffective and the attackers were repulsed and destroyed by God without causing one casualty in all of Israel, while the invading military is completely eradicated. Eventually, United Nations Secretary-General and Antichrist Nicolae Carpathia brokers a worldwide peace treaty for Israel in exchange for making The Eden Project available to other nations. This helps usher Carpathia onto the world political stage, and officially inaugurates the Tribulation. The post-rapture world Rosenzweig befriends Buck Williams during the Man Of The Year interview; thus maintaining a contact with the Tribulation Force. Rosenzweig also becomes a close friend and follower of Carpathia, which provides a contact with the Global Community. Although Rosenzweig seems to be swayed by either side throughout the series, he refuses to commit himself to either side. Dr. Rosenzweig continues with his extreme skepticism towards the word of God. Eventually, Rosenzweig's turmoil between the Tribulation Force and the upper echelons of the Global Community leads him to become embroiled in an assassination attempt of Carpathia; hence, making him an international fugitive. Despite this, however, Rosenzweig remains resolute and will not completely yield to the Trib Force. Tribulation Force Rosenzweig does eventually become a devout Christian during a plane crash. He becomes a disciple of his friend and former student Tsion Ben-Judah. Through Ben-Judah's teachings and Rosenzweig's studies of the word of God, Rosenzweig becomes a worldwide leader of the Christian faith, taking over the leadership of the people at Petra when Tsion decides to defend Jerusalem from the onslaught of the Unity Army. He is one of the few who survives the Tribulation and witnesses the Glorious Appearing of Christ. Other In the film version, Left Behind: The Movie, the character of Chaim Rosenzweig is played by actor Colin Fox. Rosenzweig has yet to appear in any of the film's sequels. Category:Characters